Lights, Camera, Action!
by pleasing-phoebe
Summary: Steffi and Cole return in another lifetime and another place. But will they be together again? ABANDONED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Did you look at the script, Miss Miller?" The agent's San Francisco office was an effortlessly glamorous, understated modern chic room, with large windows and murals of various acting poses embedded in the walls. The agent himself fitted perfectly into his surroundings in a charcoal suit with a pink shirt and white tie. He sat in a high-backed leather chair and had rested his chin, complete with a slight five o'clock shadow, on his steepled fingers as he gauged her reaction. He was a surprisingly young man, with a head of thick brown hair and hazel eyes. He had such a cool disposition that you would never have guessed that just looking at the beautiful young woman in front of him was giving him chills.

"I did, thank you. I found it most interesting." The young starlet in front of him was swathed in a red wrap-around dress that clung to her figure, perfectly accentuating her gorgeous curves. Her long blonde curly hair hung loose around her heart-shaped face, and her red lipsticked pout slid effortlessly into a smile. Her long tanned fingers slid around the arm of her fashionable aviator sunglasses and pulled them from her face, revealing the deepest pair of brown eyes imaginable. The agent sat back, momentarily startled by her beauty, and she ran a hand through her hair, tousling it into a state of messy beauty.

"I-I'm glad you enjoyed it Miss Miller."  
"Oh please, call me Steffi. Everyone does." She flashed that beautiful smile again, her white teeth gleaming in the strong summer sunshine. She reached down into a red handbag next to the chair and pulled out a large bundle of papers tied together with string. She flicked through it with a languid hand, and finally found the page she was looking for. "I especially liked this line here: 'I know that I'm not perfect. I will never be perfect. But I love you, and that should be enough.'" She kept her eyes on the agent the entire time, and he found himself wishing that it were true.

"Well then Mi- Steffi, I think that we may be able to secure you the lead role in the film."  
"Thank you very much, Mr…" She searched for his name, and looked at a paper on his desk. "Mr Carpenter."  
"Don't think me too forward, but surely if we are to be business partners then you should call me by my Christian name." His face broke into a broad grin, and he extended his hand. "I'm Phillip."  
"Lovely to meet you, Phillip," she said with a smile and took his extended hand. He kissed it gently, keeping his eyes on her face, and stood up as she blushed slightly. "Shall I walk you to the door?"  
"Please do," she said, and picked up her bag. Their hands were still held together, neither one wanting to release the hand of the other. They liked the closeness. In a business like theirs, real friends were a rarity.

"Well then, Miss Steffi Miller," he said as they came to the elevator doors. "Welcome to the Carpenter-Kline Talent Agency. We hope you enjoy your stay with us." Her eyes flashed with a mischievous glint as she said,

"Oh don't worry. I shall."

_A/N and Disclaimer: Yes it's a Steffi/Cole story. No I don't own 'Charmed'. End of._

_I know, I know. Another Steffi and Cole saga you must be thinking. Well I'm sorry, but they're far too interesting to leave with only one avenue. And I'm a girl with ideas, see._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

As Steffi stepped out of the limousine five hours later, she couldn't help but wonder if there was something else to her life. At twenty years old, she had a modelling career to spite many, and was now entering into the field of acting. But, she wondered, what else was there? What could she do next if she conquered acting? She smiled her public smile as a fan ran over screaming "Oh my God, it's Steffi Miller!!" She posed for pictures and signed an autograph, then went up the stairs at the front of her apartment block. Apparently, modelling didn't pay too well or she preferred to live as she would without all her money.

She unlocked the door of her studio apartment and threw the keys onto the table next to the door. She flung herself onto the futon opposite her television and felt for the remote, flicking it onto a chat show. As the host laughed politely at her guest's highly unfunny jokes, Steffi tried to reflect on the fake nature of fame. But all she found herself saying aloud was, "God, what an ugly dress!" Apparently her day's philosophical reflections were over. There was a knock at the door, and she pulled herself up to see who it was.

"Darling, it's me! I left my key behind!" A man's voice drifted through the door, camp as you like. She grinned and threw the door open.  
"Hey, Eddie!" A young man in a flamboyant shirt and long pink cape with a slight paunch walked in, carrying a tiny dog and a small handbag.  
"I'm here, I'm queer, now hand me that beer!" The dog started to yap annoyingly, and Eddie put him down on the floor saying, "No, Frou-Frou! Bad doggy!" Steffi closed the door and looked down at the little Chihuahua, grinning at the pink ballerina outfit he was sporting.

"Oh Frou-Frou! Don't make such noises! Come on, we'll get Daddy a beer and we'll get you a nice bowl of milk." Frou-Frou immediately stopped yapping and followed Steffi into the kitchen with his little tail wagging. Eddie flopped onto the futon and posed, playing with his curly dyed blonde hair.  
"Say thank you to Mommy, Frou," he said in an attempt to be stern.  
"He doesn't have to," Steffi said, her voice drifting through from the kitchen as she came in with Eddie's beer. "Why couldn't you have got that beer? You live here as well, you know."  
"I know darling, but I'm ever so upset. I'm actually traumatised!" Steffi sat next to him and played with a manicured nail.  
"Well, you're gonna tell me anyway, so I may as well ask. Why honey?"  
"Pedro dumped us!" A dramatic hand flew to Eddie's forehead, and he began to fake weeping. "Threw Frou-Frou and I out into the cold, he did! Broke my heart he did! Stole my Frankie Goes To Hollywood CD he did!"  
"Oh my God! Why on earth did he do that?" Eddie shrugged delicately.  
"He's a Frankie fan, just like me." Steffi picked up a pillow and hit him round the head with it.  
"Not the Frankie CD you idiot! Why did he dump you?"  
"Oh. He found out about me and Dickie." Steffi rolled her eyes.  
"I told you he'd find out, didn't I? Eh? Always listen to your female flatmate, my lovely 'mo." Eddie hit her lightly, and then settled down.

"So how did it go at the agency?"  
"Well, I got accepted! And they're pushing for me to get the lead in that film that I got the script for."  
"Wow! I'm going to be mixing with celebrities…" Eddie's eyes glazed over as he imagined all the parties, and Steffi hit him in the chest with a cushion.  
"No sleeping with gay celebrities unless you promise not to kiss and tell!"  
"Fine, I promise."  
"Thank you. I have to go and see the producer tomorrow, so I'm gonna get an early night. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Night night, pet. Sleep sweet!" Eddie blew her a kiss and she blew one back, before retiring to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

As soon as he stepped foot on the set, Cole knew something was different. The area was buzzing with people, and people were crowding around one point of the set. He frowned slightly, and made his way over to the throng of people to see what all the fuss was about.

"No! No more, else I'll cry," came a laughing voice, tinged with a Spanish accent he thought he recognised. He realised why he recognised it as soon as the woman stood up.  
"Who the hell pulled you out of the gutter?" Cole said. Steffi, whose back had been turned to him, stiffened and whipped around.  
"Who the hell gave you the right to speak to me?"  
"Same person I thought told you where to stick it when you last made my acquaintance."  
"That was a long time ago, Mr Turner." Steffi's mouth set resolutely, and her eyes narrowed.  
"I thought I'd washed my hands of you when I paid you that $500,000 to get out of my life and never return. Because we all know you were just a cheap hooker, Miss Miller."  
"I refuse to listen to any more of this!" she said, going pale with anger. She stormed out of the circle and headed for one of the caravans, and Cole realised that this was his new co-star. Stephanie Miller.

Sat on the end of the bed, Steffi pulled out a cigarette from a pack and lit it, her hands shaking as she did so. Taking a long drag, she laid back and stared at the ceiling, allowing her mind to take an impromptu trip down memory lane. She'd never have thought a month ago when the producer had confirmed that she'd got the role that she'd be with Cole Turner…

It was two years ago that they'd met. She was an escort, working bars and nightclubs of the rich and famous, who were attracted by her startling beauty and easy charm. She'd been watching the people coming and going, pretending to be interested in what her companion for the evening was saying, when the famous actor Cole Turner walked into the bar. It didn't take long for him to spot her, and strike up a conversation. He'd asked her to dance and she accepted, shaking her ass on the dance floor like she'd been born to. His hands had been all over her, and it wasn't long before the paparazzi began taking pictures of the two. She'd gone home with him, and spent two whirlwind weeks in relative bliss whilst he showered her with gifts and affection, taking her to showbiz parties and even helping to set up her modelling contract. All that suddenly stopped after he'd answered her mobile phone, and found out that she was a hooker. He'd demanded that she packed her bags and left, and threw a cheque at her for $500,000, asking if it 'was enough for two weeks of pretend affection on your part'. But it hadn't been pretend; she very nearly fell for him.

But then, her modelling contract came through and suddenly she was famous by herself, and not just for being the girl on Cole Turner's arm. Her life since then had been a whirl of camera flash bulbs, all-night parties, men, money and alcohol. She had a new identity, a new personality, new friends. She'd never had the time to think about Turner again – until now.

Cole too was thinking about the time they'd spent together. He'd loved the giant enigma she'd presented herself as, the way her answers always had so many different implications. Now, of course, he knew why she'd been so mysterious. It would never have been acceptable to her boss if she'd given away everything about herself, and Cole found himself regretting slightly how angry he'd been at her for what she'd done. It wasn't really her fault; she couldn't help it if she was trapped in the living she was. But he'd often wondered if she'd told him the truth when they would discuss their lives. Whether her parents really had skipped out on her and left her to be raised by her five older brothers. Whether she'd really dropped out of high school with no qualifications. Whether her brothers had really left her alone at the age of sixteen with no money and no other family. Thinking about it now, it seemed to make sense that her profession would have been so sordid. She couldn't have been expected to have become anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The next day, as Steffi was being fitted for her costume, Cole walked into the dressing rooms. He stood there for a few moments, looking at how much she'd changed. Her curves had become more defined since she'd become a model, and her hair was longer and glossier than he remembered it. He caught a glimpse of the familiar tattoo on her back, and remembered the sweet scent of her skin when he'd first found the tattoo. He'd become fascinated with the little rose, and would always make a point of looking at it at least twice a day. But now, things were different. Then, Steffi turned round, throwing a hand up to cover her chest.

"I'm changing here, idiot!"  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before. Or many people haven't seen, for that matter." Cole said, more acidly than he'd planned, and Steffi stiffened.  
"My God, you're such a pain! I'm trying to be nice but you're really rubbing it in my face here!"  
"Why should I be nice to someone who takes for a living, and never gives anything back? I gave you everything."  
"Oh yeah. Thanks for the memories, even though you weren't so great." She put a hand up to her mouth as if she'd said something accidentally. "Sorry, did I say you? I meant they." Cole grumbled and walked out, and Steffi smiled triumphantly, trying to ignore the pang in her chest as she saw his expression of hurt and anguish.

Cole paced the outside of the dressing rooms shortly after the exchange inside, and rubbed his hands together. He planned to apologise for his remark, and perhaps see if she would like to call a truce for the duration of the movie. After all, it wasn't fair to subject everyone else to their arguments. She stepped out of the room, and he saw the change in moods on her face; from neutral to pleasantly surprised to anger.  
"What do you want to say to me now?"  
"I was wondering if you'd like to call a truce. Just for the duration of the movie, of course."  
"Hmm. I tell you what – I'll discuss it with you over dinner. Pick me up at seven thirty." She smiled, and swept past him towards her caravan.

Cole shook his head slightly after she'd gone. What exactly just happened there? Was he taking his ex-girlfriend, the woman he'd been arguing with and bitching about for the last two years, out to dinner? He tried not to get too excited, but found himself planning exactly what to wear and what to say. He didn't like her of course. Don't be ridiculous.

Steffi was almost kicking herself for saying what she had. Now he'd think she was flirting with him and trying to play him hot and cold. He'd hate her for the rest of his life. But if he did turn up… this required phone calls. She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and speed dialled Eddie.  
"Eddie? Fashion emergency. Cole Turner's taking me out to dinner."

Three hours later, Cole knocked on the door of Steffi's caravan and stood away from the door, checking that he looked acceptable. In his dark suit with a plain white shirt open at the neck, he looked sophisticated and chic, yet massively unassuming. Subconsciously, however, he had sprayed himself with one of Steffi's favourite colognes, and worn the cufflinks that they'd picked out together. He didn't know it yet, but he still wanted her.

Steffi appeared at the door and leant against the door frame, and smiled as Cole took a deep breath in. She was wearing a stunning black dress which dipped into her cleavage and had a slit running up her leg to her thigh. Her high heels meant that she was almost as tall as Cole himself, and her hair was up in a loose bun with curls falling everywhere. She too had subconsciously dressed for him, and wore a silver pendant with matching earrings that he had always loved on her, and his favourite female perfume: Chanel No. 5.

"You look amazing!" Cole gasped, and Steffi blushed under her make up.  
"I try. You don't look so bad yourself," she said as she grabbed her jacket, and made her way down the caravan's steps. Cole opened the door to his soft top vintage Aston Martin and she sat down with a smile. "She's still beautiful! I'd forgotten about Stella."  
"You remember her name?"  
"Of course. She's a car, not a piece of meat," she said, grinning as she quoted Cole. He sat down in the driver's seat, and started her up.  
"A very wise man said that, I believe."  
"A wise man or a car fanatic?"  
"Who says the two don't go together?"  
"The accountant." She played with her necklace with a small smile as they drove along, and Cole smiled as her nose stud shone in the evening's warm light. She was still beautiful as ever.


End file.
